Protectors
by the.good.slytherin
Summary: The first battle is going on. Student are in danger, some more the others. Perfect solution! Protectors. Takes place 6th year in the Marauders Era. SB/OC RL/OC
1. Prolong

**I of course do not own anything you know, that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do however own my two OC. : ) This is a simple thing that came from my head while driving home one day. Hopefully this won't be one of my many ideas that end up not complete. **

"Before we begin this feast I have one simple announcement for you. As you know we face troubled times and all of you face grave danger, some more then others. The students that are troubled more by this war will get protectors, they will be with you through out the year and some may teach you new tricks and spells. These protectors are brave and strong and are taking their valuable time to help you students survive. Some may be older while others may be young. You may get a mean or nice person. Boring or out there. Yet remember they want to help and they have faced much more then you could dream of. Treat them with respect and show the hospitality of Hogwarts, as the will be coming tonight or tomorrow. Thank you." Albus Dumbledore told the Great Hall filled with his students. He was the perfect meaning of wizard, his long white beard, crooked nose, the fact he always wore cloaks. Yet his blue eyes sparkled at his students that he felt much care for.

Hogwarts was sorted into three house, Ravenclaw-where the geniuses are placed, Hufflepuff-where the gentle and calm go, Slytherin-where the sly and cunning group together and Griffindor-where the brave and loyal are sent. Down near the center of the Griffindor table sat four boys discussing what their headmaster just told them, like the rest of the room.

"I wonder who is in more danger then others." Remus Lupin said as he looked at his three best friends. Remus was a quiet and intelligent boy but don't let him fool you, Remus had a side that the Marauders took a liking to back in first year. Remus was amazing at coming up with ideas for pranks and had a bad side, beside the fact he was a werewolf. He had light brown hair and scars all over him including his face which gave him a mysterious side to everyone watching.

"I just hope it isn't one of us. It's like an omen." Peter Pettigrew told the group in his quiet but squeaky voice. Peter was a quiet boy that admired James and Sirius, who are yet to come, and as slightly out looped in the group but he still had his place. He was shorter then the other boys and more bigger around the middle, his face looked like a rat with his small watery eyes and pointed face.

"Relax Petey. Not like we can't take on anything that is out there" James Potter swirling his hands in the air. James was basically the leader of the group. As cliche as it sounds, he was by far one of the most popular students of Hogwarts. Amazing at Quidditch as the star chaser, making it to Captain. He was the guy girls fawned over with his messy black hair and dorky round glasses. Yet only one girl has ever caught his attention.

"No one would even dare mess with the Marauders." Sirius Black said to the rest of the group as he shoved his face with food. Sirius Black was the boy that almost every last girl would stop breathing, even a lot of guys, would die because he simply said so. Sirius knew it and he used it to his full extent, he knew that he was seen as a god with his tall, well built form, adding on with his long black hair and striking gray eyes. Sirius used his looks and family charm to win the hearts and minds of many, needless to say he was the Hogwarts player.

"Oh yes because everyone has heard of the Marauders and shake in fear." Remus rolled his eyes at his friend then gave him a look of disgust as he realized the amount of food in his mouth. You would think after all these years you would get used to seeing someone eat like that.

"They do Moony. They do." James said looking at all his friends with a serious face before they all burst out laughing. Making the girls of the room sigh and the boy mutter in distaste or jealousy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Danielle Carter and Rose Bailey are the only thing I happen to own in this story, nada else : (**

The boys were hanging out by the fireplace they claimed back in their second year. Remus had a book in his hand, in typical fashion, James was playing with his snitch with Peter watching in amusement and Sirius just made faces are the girl across the room to make them giggle.

When the portrait door swung open, no one thought anything of it until a group of people that were way past the age limit of Hogwarts students entered and were looking for certain students. In the very end stood two girls that had to be around the age of most seventh year students. One pointed over to the fire place and looked back at the piece of paper in her hand. She had brown hair with blonde streaks in it, with deep brown eyes and a body that could make any guy drool. Her friend wasn't as attractive yet still held her own, she was petite in size and height coming to about 5 foot, her hair was brown but with red streaks and her eyes were blue. Both the girls had scars that were in plain sight, the first had one going from her right ear following her jaw down her neck to her collar bone. The other had a scar from the corner of both eyes going down her face, has the trail that tears would follow.

"James Potter." The first girl stood in front of the called boy.

"My name is Danielle Carter and I will be your protector for the year and Peter Pettigrew as I will be his half way protector." She smiled as she looked over to her friend that was waiting her turn.

"You must be Sirius Black." She started to say as Sirius gave her his famous smile."I will be your protector. Along with a Remus Lupin half way protector. My name is Rose Bailey." All boys stood up to shake these girl hands but not yet knowing what to make of them. Why did they have scars? Why are we in more danger? What they do to earn those scars? Is this an omen of are death?

"Is they a place we can talk without others?" Danielle asked the mute boys who just nodded and started walking up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Danielle looked at Rose who just shrugged and followed the boys upstairs.

The boys were in slight shock when they arrived seeing as there was two extra beds in the dorm, but a wall that could move at the girls will, separated the room and a door that wasn't there before. "I'm guessing you weren't informed about the sleeping situation. We will be staying in your room for full protection." Rose said as she sat crossed legged on her now claimed bed.

"Now I know these is strange for you because these is very odd for us specially since we are not person people but you can ask any question." Danielle told them.

"The scars. How did you get them." James asked getting looks from the other three boys in the room.

"Rose how about you answer this one."

"I don't think Albus has told you guys much about us protectors so I will tell you the basic of are story. We were raised by Death Eaters and they wanted to train us to be killer and we didn't like that, so we ran away and found Albus and become spys for him at the age of 11. We did that for a while and then someone we trusted wasn't truly on are side and are secret was up at the age of 15. We ran and talked to Albus and that summer we were trained in some good magic. We have been fighting for the last two years and therefore we are 17. As we are wanted by Death Eaters we are chased a lot and kidnapped. Danielle here can't shut her mouth so they cut her jaw. I on the other had refused to cry so they made tears of blood." Rose said starring at the boys face as the girls tried not to laugh.

"Any other questions that you have?" Danielle asked trying to shake them from whatever trance like state they were in.

"Why are James and Sirius in more danger then others?" Remus spoke up, his worry for his friends showing in his voice.

"James family is a huge group of Blood Traitors, oh so they call him, they want to get rid of anyone like that and Sirius family wants him dead for not becoming a Death Eater." Danielle answered as she rearrange on her bed. It was a very long day for the two girls, between meeting and practice fighting, both muggle and with wands, have tried them out greatly. The meetings in knowing who they were going to be a protector too, were long and seemed to go on and on.

"Then why are me and Remus in danger?" Peter squeaked from his bed

"First off, your close to James and Sirius and second the fact that Remus is a werewolf they will want to try and get him on their side."

"How do you know that Remus was a werewolf and what if we didn't know about it!" James yelled at Rose as she just smiled in return.

"Yeah we could have no even known and we could of gone all prejudice on him right now and demand that he lives this room this instance." Sirius ranted but then looked at Remus. "You know we are not going to do that. We love you even with your furry little problem." The girls laughed at that.

"We already talked to James, Remus and Peter parents and they told us of Remus condition and the fact they you three know about it." They explained as Rose grabbed her pillow and lay it on her lap starting to play with it, being bored with all this seriousness in the room.

"I'm sorry Rose are we boring you?" Danielle said looking at her friend, laughing. As it seems so far, Rose and Danielle would appear to be serious people but truth is, they weren't even close. That was the reason they were with the Marauders because they are hyper and always moving and having fun. The serious side only came out when necessarily but still wasn't seen for to long.

"Yes actually. All this seriousness in this room may kill me."

"They isn't a lot of Sirius-ness in this room. He isn't that fat. Well maybe." James grinned as Sirius threw a pillow at his best friends head, then rubbing his belly whispering to it that it wasn't fat and it was very much all muscle.

"Never-mind them. I think we should get to bed, just because they are here doesn't mean we don't have classes. We can continue tomorrow without so much seriousness" Remus said as he placed the book down.

"What time to you get up in the mourning for classes?"Rose asked as she snuggled into her blankets.

"Breakfast is at 7:30 and classes start at 8." James informed us as a groan was heard from under Danielle blankets.

"To early." She said as the light went out and the girls wall was moved to separate the boys from the girls.

"Anybody else realize we forgot to change out of these clothes?" Rose asked the room a moment later. The lights went back on as they all got changed with much difficult getting Danielle back up to change and they went to bed for the second time that night.

"Wake up everyone." James said as he rolled out of bed, legitly rolled onto the floor making a loud noise, therefore waking the room up.

The boys slowly dragged themselves out of their beds and started to get ready for the day as the girls have been up for at least a half an hour getting ready in their side of the room. Once the girls were done they relaxed back on their beds and enjoyed the moments more of sleep they can get now they were ready.

"Do we wake them up?" A voice that sounded like James asked while looking at the two girls asleep on the bed.

"I think so. I believe they go to class with you guys, hence the reason they are dressed." Remus said as he slowly went up to Danielle and gently started to shake her awake. His answer was a groan and her rolling over to the other side of her bed.

"That didn't work." Sirius said as he started to shake his protector and ended up with a bruise on his chest were she hit him with her fist, knocking the wind out of him. Once she realized what she did she jumped up and tried to help him gain his breath back.

"You okay?" Rose asked standing him up on his own two feet again.

"You may be a little girl but you sure smack hard" As he rubbed his chest, "We couldn't get Danielle up so I tried to wake you up instead." He explained. Rose cast a silencing spell on the room and went up to Danielle and jumped on her and screamed on top of her lungs into her ear. And she was respective thrown of the bed onto the floor laughing as her friend glared at her.

"next time we fight I am going to take your wand and throw you into a group of Death Eaters." Danielle growled as she got up to put her shoes on.

"No you wouldn't you love me. Beside that is the wrong foot and it's my shoe." Rose pointed out as the boys just watched in amusement. They at least had some interesting people to be their protectors.

"Ready to go." Rose said jumping up from her spot on the bed. Rose wasn't a early riser, she loved to sleep till noon but when she had to be up that early she was still her bubbly happy self, even with a bit of her mean streak, unless she didn't get enough sleep then she goes quite mean. Danielle was very grumpy when woken up before she wants to get up and even mean when she gets enough sleep but she was a true friend and if you gave her the time you realize that. You had two choices with the girls, you loved them or you hated them, simple as that.

James wrapped his arm around his protector shoulders as Sirius did the same to his as the walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"So how long will you be protecting us?" James asked as they sat down at the Griffindor table diving into the food that was placed there.

"Till the end of you school life then your out on your own." Rose said as she placed scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast, a hashbrown and a chocolate chip muffin on her plate. Danielle placed almost the exact same thing just regular eggs and a blueberry muffin instead. Yes the girls can eat.

"So do you just follow us around everywhere?" Sirius said with a mouth full of food. Attractive the girls thought.

"Basically yeah. Later today you will get someone that you must have on you at all times. If we are not near you and you touch it when you are in danger it will tell us and we will come to you."

"We do go to almost your classes and you have to go to training with us unless we can get another protector to watch you for the time being." Danielle added into the conversation.

"Training?" Peter looked up from his food

"Danielle and I have to continue are muggle fighting and practice battling or else we could lose are skills. Also this gives you a chance to learn new spells to protect yourselves. It's really fun, specially when we get the huge dudes and we end up winning." Rose said pointing to the guys at the end of the Slytherin table with their students. They're 12 men all well over 6 foot and body to match a heavy weight champion. Their faces were stone as the watched over the room making sure no harm came to the students they were bound to protect.

"Slytherin need protectors? From what?" James scoffed at the idea

"Not all Slytherins are evil Death Eaters James, some Slytherins are just sly and cunning but do not want to go around wanting to kill innocent lives." Danielle glared at the boy making him cower in his seat, something Sirius enjoyed. The boys looked around to see the other Protectors. Slytherin only had the 12 scary dudes, Griffindor had a lot almost 50, Hufflepuff had around 15 and Ravenclaw was almost matched with Griffindor.

"Why do some houses have more?" Remus asked the girls.

"Because Griffindor are brave are planning to fight and are most targeted. Hufflepuffs have people who parents are wanted and even some of them have stood up against Death Eaters, Ravenclaw has a lot because Death Eaters want them for they brains and Slytherin because there are some that don't want to be a Death Eater. Which is why all the Slytherin students with protectors are grouped so then the Slytherins are less to attack them."

"So that's why they have the big guys." Peter concurred

"Yup. Intimidation." Danielle said as Professor McGonagall stood behind the boys, handing out there schedules and a set of each to the girls.

"I have class when you have mourning training." James told us looking at his schedule.

"I do to." Peter said as he looked at James paper also.

"I don't neither does Moony so I guess we will be following you." Sirius said as Rose and Danielle were trying to do with James.

"We have to drop him off at class and same with Peter, then we will have to pick them back up right?" Danielle asked

"Maybe but even in class they might be danger so I think we may have to give it to the before first class. That way at least we know they are safe." Rose reasoned.

"You four all have double potions first block so let's get there early if you don't mind so we can give what we need to." Rose told the boys and Danielle ran to the Griffindor tower.

The four boys sat in they normal table as Rose transfigured two chairs so the girls can sit down.

"Okay so what you are about to get is a simple pin. You must wear it on the closest article of clothing to you just in case. That will tell us when you are in danger."

"What if we aren't wearing any clothes" Sirius smirked.

"Quit being a man whore for one year can you." Jame pushed his friend as all smiled and laughed when he fall out of his seat.

"Maybe I was thinking of a shower."

"Sure Sirius."

"Peter you agree with me right? I am not a man whore." Sirius hugged Peter and gave him puppy eyes.

"Gay moment." Danielle said when walking through the door and sitting herself down at the table, placing the pins in the center of the table. Each pin said the name of the person it belong to and a little picture of seems like random thing. James had a picture of a broom and quaffle with bright red background, Remus had books on his, one book with a heart on it, Peter had food and Sirius was a hand holding up three fingers intertwined.

"Sorry Padfoot but if you were thinking of a shower you lost your touch." Peter said as Sirius went to pout in his chair.

"No the fact if you are doing things without you clothes on." Rose started before Danielle interpreted her. "Like having to run naked in the snow in the middle of the winter for 5 minutes."

"Yes well you lost the bet anyways. You shall prick your finger with your pin and James and Peter give yours to Danielle and Remus and Sirius had yours to me once you are done." The boys did as they were told and then Danielle and Rose pricked there fingers as the pins glowed a bright blue then returned to normal.

"All set. Now put them on then you guys are good." Danielle said as the room started to fill with people.

**Sooo That was the end of the first offical you like it. Review with ideas or comment or just whatever you want. Adios (") if you put that on facebook chat it will turn into a penguin. Just saying.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Graduation party is in a week so I will not be able to write but since my internet is not working for now I figured I would add a chapter : ) Enjoy and I do not own. Oh I also realized I said they had double potions, I messed up they are going to transfiguartion. Also I wrote be able to write for the next week so this is kinda rushed I am sorry.**

_**Rose POV**_

Transfiguration was a bore but that was probably because I just had to watch Sirius and Remus. Sirius was leaned back in his chair on only two legs and doing nothing but twisting his wand. Remus was the complete opposite, sitting at the table like a good little boy with his taking notes. I don't see how those kids can use a quill, they secretly hate me and do anything to hurt me. Yes I know they don't really have thoughts and feeling but in this magical world who knows.

My mind wandered back to Sirius, I heard Sirius was very good looking but if I wasn't trained I would more then likely fall for him. That wasn't my job to fall for the person I was protecting, but I can admire ones beauty, or hotness because beauty is for girls. I looked around the room and watched the students, half the girls in Griffindor were staring at Sirius and almost the other half was watching James or Remus. Even some of the Slytherin girls were watching the Marauders besides the forth one, poor Peter but there is something a little bit off about that boy.

The class was learning about changing a lizard into a bunny. What great fun, not. I am very glad I never had to go to school but at the same time it seems like they have a funner time then what I had to learn. Maybe because all I learned was to save my life but ya know, it happens.

Soon enough the class was dismissed and I was walking with Sirius and James to James classes then heading off to training with Sirius.

"Why do you take divination again? It's a bunch of bull." Sirius pushed James up the stairs a bit, I laughed at them a bit as I scanned the halls.

I heard about the Slytherins, future Death Eaters if they weren't already and the Marauders were on top of the list for wanted people. Maybe if they quit pranking them but for some odd reason I don't think they will listen to that much. Specially Severus Snape, how they don't along and the fact that the boy knows way to much of the dark magic while he is in the wrong crowd.

"Because my whore of a best friend, I wanted to be taught the ways of the inner eye." James said as we got to the top of the tower where students were waiting for the class. I still like a latter to a classroom when girl wore skirts were a bad idea. You have Sirius Black looking up their skirts, which he is currently doing, I rolled my eyes at the boy grabbing his arm and actually dragging him from the latter.

"I thought you were supposed to protect me?" He smirked. Rose almost melted right there. Yes I do realize I am talking about myself in third person.

"Yes but if the girls want you seeing what is underneath their skirts you have a dorm room and they should at least agree to it." I replied.

"Why didn't you cry?" Sirius asked his mood changing to something a lot like his name, a side I haven't seen of him yet.

"They wanted me to scream, cry, beg them to spare me and tell them to stop. If I would have done it I would have given them what they wanted and I wanted to make sure I never did that. I didn't want to give them the pleasure of knowing how bad the pain was."

"They had to put you through a lot."

"They did. What made the choice in switching family views?" I tried to distract the conversation onto him and beside I was curious. Danielle and I did it but it may have been different. I could see him hesitating before answering then he facial feature turned into a thinking mood.

"When I was younger I would sneak out of my house and play with the children next door. No one knew until I was seven. I got caught and my mother dragged me in to the house by my hair and went on for hours how they were filth and teaching me the way of the 'pure-blood' I realized then that I didn't want to play by the rules set up, they were wrong."I nodded my head thinking over his words and wondering if I should ask him. I couldn't ask Danielle, I haven't got a clue why I felt complied to ask Sirius but I did.

"Do you still love your family?" I asked him in a whisper. I always wondered if I was the strange one that no matter what my parents did I still loved them that little tiny bit. I don't think Danielle shows any sign of love to her parents.

"I do. I hate what they do and how they treated me but yet I still love them. I think I always will. At least a very tiny bit." I smiled at this as we got closer to the doors of the training room.

"I don't know what it is about you Rose Bailey but I sure wouldn't have told just anyone that and you just made me speak it." Sirius gave a little grin slash smirk thing.

"Maybe that's why they put me as your protector then. get you to talk and to be more open. Now lets go kick some ass." I grinned and entered the room looking for Danielle and Remus.

_**Danielle POV**_

I watched Peter enter the room and continued walking with Remus.I knew it was wrong of me but something was really off with Peter but I didn't want to mention it to Remus I mean they were friends and Remus is hot. Yeah it is a bit uncalled for that I am crushing on a person that Rose is protecting but who cares. Girls can look can't they? Now it isn't some love at first sight but a deep attraction when I first saw him.

Oh back to the Peter thing. He turns into a rat...I mean really pretty big give away that he will rat you out someday. Get it? Rat you out. Oh I'm funny and I guess I laughed out loud as Remus is looking at me like I am cray. I'm not I swear. Well maybe only a little.

"Inside my head is a funny place. Don't mind me. So how did you become to your furry little problem?" I asked him

"My father got argument with Greyback and he went after me in return." Remus said with slight hesitation.

"You brave you know. Coming to Hogwarts and telling your group and trying to stay away and not harm others." I gave him a huge smile.

"Your brave also. Fighting Death Eaters and going against your family." Remus complimented, his cheeks turning a slight pink at what he just said. Aww isn't he just so nummy.

"Why thank you Mr. Lupin, but it was really nothing. You must all pick between what is right and what is easy. Line by Albus Dumbledore himself." I threw my arm over his shoulder as we walked. It was this odd comforting feel to it all

"You are very much like Sirius and James." Remus pointed out after a moment of silence.

"How so?" Me like them, No way.

"How your so comfortable around people." Remus told me as I felt my cheeks turn a little pink.

"Not really. I don't like most people it's just with you."I confessed.

"Really?" Remus said stopping outside the training room doors.

"Yup. There is something about you Mr. Remus Lupin that I trust and really like." I told him as I placed my lips on his for a quick second, wishing it could have been longer but at least I got to kiss him. I pulled him into the room looking for Rose and Sirius ready to kick some ass.

I kissed Remus! Wait..maybe that wasn't the best idea but heyy least I'm not the one protecting him.

**Sooooo Off for the week. Reviews would be welcome and I know the story is fast, but I wanted to get it written before I lose all engery to finsh. I tend to do that alot. Anyways have a nice week I get to hang out with my friend that I havn't seen in months for the next week and going to 4 partys and plan my grad party in one week! Yeah buddy! : D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oncce again I do not own beside Rose and Danielle and the plot.**

**NORMAL POV**

The two girl sat Sirius and Remus at a table with there the other students and even some who didn't have a protector , just a free period,as they started to stretch out their muscles. Soon enough both girls were led to fight in hand to hand combat, as the room watched the protectors dive, dodge, swing, punch, kick and so much more. The skills they have were by far the best they ever seen, almost like art work. It didn't matter so much how big the people were it depended on the skills of the other. Sirius and Remus had their eyes glued to the girls as they swirled and twist and turned, escaping the grasp of the men. It was easy to tell that the girls were confident as they played around, grins on their faces but still the glint of seriousness remained with them at all times. They would taunt the victim and distract them, in all terms to win and so they could come home that night.

Once the girls turns were up for muggle fighting they went straight to the part of the room using wands. It was like watching the hand to hand, the girls moving like art work, smiles on their faces. It was something that took years of practice to complete. Rose and Danielle finished off and wiped the sweat of their bodies as they walked over to the two boys, who clearly did not do homework.

"Are you boys ready to learn a few spells?" Rose asked them. They nodded as they stood up.

"These are not very nice spells. Only when in deadly you understand?" Danielle said as both girl glared at the boys, spending a bit more time on Sirius them Remus.

"What kind of boys do you think we are?" Sirius winked and threw his arm around Remus shoulder, much like Danielle did earlier unknown to him tho.

"We understand and Padfoot does also."

"Okay first take notes. Don't even start Sirius you don't do anything in class but you can at least do something now." Rose laughed as she pulled out parchment and a evil quill.

"First spell is Cutis Adolebit, This spell will burn the skin of the Death Eater." Danielle explained as half the Marauders wrote it down. "It is very painful therefore you will be only use rarely."

"Next is my personal hatred ,Duratus Glacies, this makes the victim really cold and I really hate the cold, this can freeze a person to death if on to long." Rose explained enjoying the fact that Sirius is taking notes because she told him too.

"This one is a bitch. Secat Harta is like getting a million paper cuts, or parchment cuts all over your body. Not a pleasant feeling."

"Clara Colores is a very unique one, it isn't to harmful as the other but can make others blind. This show basically a light in someone eyes it blinds them so you can get away." It was a very useful spell to know but you always needed to be careful how long you have it on a person for.

"Another spell is Caput Split, a spell that will cause great pain. You head feels like its being split open."

"Incursu is a spell that shocks the person, you have less strong spells of these but these is the worst."

"Oppressus causes a lot of pressure in your head. Like when you fly on a broom to high to fast but it 20 times worse."

"Pugnare Vivere is one of the worst spells that really should be illegal. It means fight to live...a spell that cuts the persons hand and feet, person usally dies. It is painful and horrible way to die as its very slow."

Rose and Danielle finished telling the boys, trying not go in two much detail but informing them of the seriousness of these spells and the cruelty of them.

"How are these not illegal?" Remus asked once he finished writing the last bit of writing. The girls just shrugged because they had no idea themselves but they do know that these spells have saved their lives many times.

"You will practice them either later or when we are in here, it would be better if you would when we are in here. Safety reasons of course." Rose told the boys.

"Yeah also we may be decent at healing stuff but you wouldn't be able to help and protect and that's what we were here for. It would have been a huge fail."

The next couple of weeks all four Marauders have been practicing the spells, during the girls mourning training which always varied who would be there, to the night training which all four would be there practicing and watching the girls fight. Slowly Remus have been getting closer to Danielle, as she would random snog him senseless and Rose would get closer to Sirius, even if both are denying it.

ROSE POV

"Lily-flower, Will you go out with me?" James said rolling her eyes as she sat down at the table next to the Marauders for the first time, only because her protector needed to talk with Danielle.

"No Potter I will not going out with you." She glared at him and turned away talking to her other friends, missing James's depressed face. He really did like her a lot, it wasn't just some joke. Poor James.

Danielle and Kali Green were talking about one thing or another, James was pouting Remus was reading a book, Peter was eating and Sirius was looking around the room, brows furrowed.

"Whats up Sirius?" I asked making sure no one else heard, just in case he didn't want to have people hearing.

"Nothing really. I will tell you but just not right now." Sirius said as I just nodded and continue eating. I learned the last couple of months that when Sirius doesn't want to say anything he won't, no matter what you do.

"Mail's here!" I yelled as the owls came flying in, I feel like Blue's Clues! All four Marauders ended up getting a package, it wasn't so odd for them. Until I heard James screaming, like a little girl may I might add, and the other three with the same response. A small box was glued to all of there hands. Danielle and I stood up and ribbed the boxes out of their hands, and the pain shot up their arms but the held it in as I looked at the other protectors to watch the boys. They nodded as we ran out of the Great Hall and into the side room trying to remove it from their hands but each time they would try it would increase the pain.

"What the hell is this?" Danielle asked me. I had no clue. I never heard of anything that burned you. It was cursed. I felt my blood start to feel like it was draining out by my hands. I looked over to Danielle and realized that the blood was actually coming from are hands. This isn't good as I blacked out.

DANIELLE POV

The boys burst into the room almost the minute that Rose blacked out, she was losing blood a lot faster then I was but she had three boxes glued to her as I only had one. Sirius ran over to Rose and held her head in his hands, his eyes were swimming with the un-shed tears. Aww Sirius likes Rose.

"Danielle." I heard Remus call my name but it seemed distant. All sounds seem really far away and everything is going black.

"Bring us to the doctor place Remus" I said as I joined Rose.

SIRIUS POV

Seeing her body laying out the ground, so lifeless and pale. Rose looked dead and I panicked. Before Danielle passed out she said something about Pompey. I grabbed Rose and ran her up the stairs yelling at others to move. Professor Dumbles was waiting for the girls in the room.

"They passed out because they lost so much blood." I told them when placing her on the bed. I tried to move away but I couldn't let her go so I sat there watching them work over her rubbing my thumb against his cold hand. Remus was doing the same to Danielle.

Then it hit me. Sirius Black a.k.a. Me likes Rose. It was strange. I didn't really like any girls yeah I slept with them but it was an odd feeling. Wanting to be with someone other then just to sleep with them. This can't be happening. Professors were done with her as she layed on the bed, Danielle was on the bed next to us and Peter and James were sitting there slightly out of place.I can't like someone, it just isn't right.

I got up telling James to take my place as I walked to the Griffindor common room. Besides the fact of almost dying and the fact that Rose took it for me, which I do appreciate, I have to do something to distance myself from her. I walked into the common room and straight to a group of giggly girls.

"Hello ladies." I said giving them my smile, which I know works as they blushed and giggled again. I turned to look at the blonde leader of the group and grabbed her hand giving it a kiss and pulling her up to me.

"Shall we?" I asked as I pulled her up the stairs, her friends laughing and whispering behind us. Simple and easy. I closed the door behind her and grabbed her by the waist and crashed her lips to mine. Soon enough we were laying on the bed with no top on, when something cold was against my neck. What the fuck is cold on me. I looked at her and realized she had a knife to my throat. Oh shit. Rose!

The second I thought her name she appeared at the door and flung the blonde across the room wand pointed at her.

"Want to think that over again?" Rose growled at the girl as she slowly walked over to her. It may have been scary to others but I thought it was hot.

"Oh princess. This is only the beginning." Princess? Rose isn't a princess is she? Just then the other Marauders entered the room with Danielle, holding Remus hands at that, least something good is happening.

"Looky the other princess." The blonde hair girl said as they entered. The girls basically slammed the other girl into the wall both wands at her throat.

"How the hell do you know?" Danielle said pulling out a vial out of her pocket. Normal?

"Wouldn't you lie to now." The girl spat at them she said before they poured whatever was in the vial into her mouth.

"Now we are going to ask you again. How the hell do you know?" Rose said slowly pressing her wand deeper and deeper into the blondes throat.

"I over heard when your father was talking to the other. He said that only 5 people know why you guys are so wanted like you are plus me." She spilled as Remus turned to us.

"Truth telling potion." Remus explained. We just nodded trying to figure out what they whole princess thing was about and who they were talking about.

"Who did you tell?" They asked

"No one." She said as she blacked out because Rose punched her in the face.

"So don't mind what just happened here." Danielle told us and Dumbles walked into the room.

"The aurors will be here to get her. Are you okay Mr. Black?" Dumbles asked me as he threw my a shirt, well this isn't awkward at I put my shirt on before Minnie entered the room.

"Fine of course." I said as they took the girl out of the room leaving us with Rose and Danielle. No one spoke I think Remus uses the saying a pin drop or something like that.

"Well umm yeah. There may be a few things that we havn't told you." Rose spoke up, looking at Danielle trying to figure out what to say. She is so cute. No! bad Sirius Bad! Oh Merlin I am going crazy.

"You may not know till later so lets get you guys to class." Danielle spoke pushing Moony, Prongs and Wormtail out the door leaving us alone.

"Sirius you need to watch who you take to your room. Make sure you know them at least."


End file.
